


make the yuletide gay

by kawaiidonut



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiidonut/pseuds/kawaiidonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aoba and clear celebrate christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	make the yuletide gay

**Author's Note:**

> this was for dmmd secret santa and i posted it on tumblr but 99% of you don't follow me on tumblr so. lol i decided to be nice and put it here too

Clear was a very energetic person – anything from a dog passing them on the street to fireworks going off in the sky was enough to send him into a flurry of excitement. The holidays were no exception to this. The glowing lights and the snow and the singing and the baking and the gift-giving was all too much for Clear to handle. Every time December rolled around, Aoba resigned himself to spending the entire month struggling to keep up with Clear’s energy.

When Aoba came home from work on Christmas Eve, he was expecting to find Clear foaming at the mouth at all the festivity (as he usually did), so he was understandably surprised when he saw how non-foamy Clear looked.

“Welcome home, Aoba-san,” Clear greeted at the door. He was wearing a woolly green sweater, most likely due to the temperature in the house.

Aoba wrapped his arms around himself. “It’s freezing in here! Did you turn the heat off?! It’s, like, minus-ten outside!”

Clear grinned and presented Aoba with another woolly green sweater. “Put this on!”

Aoba looked down at himself. “I’m already wearing a sweater, Clear.”

“That can be fixed!”

“What – ack! Clear!”

Clear had pulled Aoba’s sweater over his head and dropped it on the floor, leaving Aoba shirtless in the chilly room. After a moment’s pause (which made Aoba consider smacking him on the head), Clear helped Aoba into the thicker, forest-green sweater.

“There! Much cozier!” Clear said in high spirits. He squeezed Aoba around the middle. “You look so cute, Aoba-san!”

Aoba grumbled wordlessly but didn’t struggle to get out of Clear’s hold.

Eventually, Clear loosened his grip and led Aoba into the living room. Aoba couldn’t help but smile at what he saw. Clear had strung twinkling white lights all around the room. There was a big pile of blankets on the floor. Two comically large mugs of hot cocoa sat on the table. The television was on and a holiday-themed cartoon was playing.

“Do you like it, Aoba-san?” Clear asked softly.

Aoba grinned wider and he buried his face in Clear’s shoulder to hide it. “Yeah. It’s nice.”

Aoba felt Clear kiss the top of his head. “I’m glad.”

“Why _is_ it so cold in here?” Aoba asked, looking up at Clear again.

Clear smiled sheepishly. “Um. Well, Aoba-san, the heater was making a funny noise today, so I thought I would try to fix it, but I ended up breaking it even more. The heating company is sending someone to replace it, but it will not be until after the holidays. I am very sorry.”

Aoba ruffled Clear’s hair affectionately. “It’s okay. We’ll be able to keep each other warm until then, right?”

Clear giggled. “Right, Aoba-san.”

They went and sat in the big pile of blankets. Clear picked up the biggest one and draped it over their shoulders. It was purple-pink with a snowflake pattern. Aoba noticed every other blanket around them had some kind of seasonal design. He was impressed with Clear’s attention to detail.

Aoba picked up one of the giant mugs and took a sip. It didn’t taste like powdered hot chocolate – Clear must have made it on the stovetop. It had a hint of peppermint flavour.

Clear started to laugh when Aoba put the mug down.

“What? What’s so funny?” Aoba asked.

Clear reached out and cupped Aoba’s face in his hands. “You have some whipped cream on your nose,” he murmured. Aoba was just going to wipe it off with his sleeve, but Clear leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose instead.

Aoba felt his cheeks burn. “I could’ve got it off myself, you know.”

“I know!” Clear chirped. Then he pointed to the ceiling and said, “It was my obligation.”  
Aoba followed Clear’s finger until he saw the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling lamp above them.

Aoba chuckled. “I don’t think that qualifies as a proper kiss by mistletoe standards.”

Clear’s eyes widened. “There are mistletoe standards?”

“Yep!” Aoba said with confidence. “If two strangers find themselves under the mistletoe, a kiss on the cheek or the nose or the forehead is acceptable. When two people like us are under the mistletoe, though, the standards are different. It has to be a real kiss.” He paused, then added, “With tongue.”

Clear blinked. “How do you know all that, Aoba-san?”

“I just do,” Aoba said, knowing full well that he had made it up.

“Well,” Clear said with a shrug, “Rules are rules!”

Aoba’s heart fluttered as Clear’s hands found their way to his waist under the blanket. He held onto Clear’s shoulders as they leaned in closer, bumping their noses together before their lips met. Aoba sighed when Clear’s mouth dragged wetly against his own. He parted his lips, welcoming Clear to kiss him deeper. Clear tasted like sugar cookies.

Clear pulled back first, panting slightly. “Was that acceptable?”

Aoba chuckled and pecked Clear on the lips once, softly. “Absolutely.”

Clear gazed fondly at Aoba for a moment, but then his eyes widened and he said, “Oh! Right! Aoba-san, I have a present to give to you!”

Aoba smiled. “I have something to give you, too, Clear.”

“Ah – really? You didn’t have to get me anything, Aoba-san.”

Aoba squeezed Clear’s hand once in reassurance, then dug around under the tree until he found his package for Clear. It was a large box and it had some holes in the back which he tried to hide.

“Do you want me to give you mine first?” Clear asked.

“Sure.”

Clear handed Aoba a small box with a bow stuck to each of the six sides. Aoba thought Clear’s enthusiasm was endearing. He tore the paper off under Clear’s watchful eye, finding a jewellery box underneath.  
Aoba’s heart pounded in his ears as he opened the top. Inside was a ring – a _ring_ – with a diamond made to look like a tiny jellyfish.

“U-Um, Aoba-san,” Clear said, anxiously wringing his hands, “I, um…I love you a lot, a-and I know you love me, too, so, um…” He smiled nervously. “Will you please marry me?”

Aoba flopped forward and buried his face in the blankets to hide his embarrassing expression. “Oh my God, Clear!” He looked up after a few seconds. “Oh my God!”

Clear chuckled as he watched Aoba roll around in the blankets. “What do you say, Aoba-san?”

Aoba rolled until his head was face-up in Clear’s lap. He beamed up at him and said with a giggle, “Yes!”

Clear grinned down at Aoba and combed his fingers through his long hair.

Aoba sat up again and took Clear’s head in his hands, pressing kiss after silly little kiss all over his face. Clear scrunched his nose up and giggled but otherwise endured it. After a few moments, Clear couldn’t take it anymore; he grabbed Aoba by the back of the head and kissed him softly on the lips.

Once they had calmed down a bit, Clear took the ring from the box and slid it on Aoba’s left ring finger. Aoba took a moment to appreciate how it looked on his hand before muttering, “This is gonna make the present I got you look like garbage.”

Without further comment, he carefully slid the large box towards Clear. Just when Clear was about to take the lid off, though, it popped off on its own as a tiny white ball of fur jumped out.

Clear’s eyes went wide and he covered his mouth with his hands. “Oh my gosh! Aoba-san!”

Aoba laughed. “Do you like it?”

Clear put his hands on his cheeks and beamed at the kitten as it gingerly walked over the pile of blankets. “I-I love it!”

Aoba smiled as he watched Clear drag his finger along the floor for the kitty to follow. Clear giggled as the kitty pounced at his hand.

He looked over at Aoba. “Is Ren-san okay with having a cat?”

Aoba winced a little bit. “He wasn’t thrilled, but he’ll get used to it. I left him in sleep mode for now, though.”

Clear nodded, then turned his attention back to the kitten. “What should we name him? Or her?”

“Her,” Aoba corrected. “And I don’t know! You get to choose.”

Clear grinned. “Let’s name her Chibi-Aoba-san!”

Aoba couldn’t help but laugh. “Are you serious?”

“Yes!”

Aoba shrugged. “If that’s what you want, I don’t mind.”

Clear snatched Aoba into a hug and squeezed him until all the air had left his lungs. “Thank you so much, Aoba-san! You are the best person in the whole world! I am so lucky to have you!”

Aoba struggled to catch enough breath to speak. “I’m lucky, too, Clear.”

Clear kissed Aoba softly on the lips once, twice, three times, then snuggled back into the blanket with him. “Merry Christmas, Aoba-san.”

Aoba sighed contentedly. “Merry Christmas, Clear."

**Author's Note:**

> i want to die
> 
> (happy holidays)


End file.
